1. Field
The disclosure relates to a composite anode active material, an anode including the composite anode active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the anode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their high energy density and ease of design, lithium secondary batteries have been widely used as a main power source in mobile electronic devices, and application of the lithium secondary batteries have been widen out to electric vehicles or electrical power storages of new regeneration energy. In response to increased market demand, researches on a lithium secondary battery material having high energy density and long lifespan characteristics have been continuously progressed. In a case of an anode material, studies on various materials such as silicon, tin, or germanium as well as carbon have been conducted.